Forever Running Always?
by lovecomyes17
Summary: After two years of divorce.It seems like Ichigo is finally moving on with his life.That is until his ex-wife comes back into his life with a little surprise.The mafia is chasing after her and like it or not they have to work together to get out alive.
1. Preface

_Hello! I am technically in an ichiruki fangirl mode this whole couple of months. Meaning I've been getting a whole lot of Ichiruki fanfics ideas. This is one I thought of just...what yesterday? I felt like I should write it! Why? Because...I want to support the Ichiruki team as much as possible with stories. So this is a preface. Meaning it sort of happens somewhere in the story, like a preview. I hope you guys cont. reading. Rated T. but may change to M if suggested by readers._

_Enjoy._

_Preface:_

" Rukia!" I called in panic. Wherever she is I really need to find her. Fast. I tried not to think that something horrible had happened to her. I glanced around. Finally I see her. In the ground.

" R-Rukia!" I called in panic.

She doesn't answer.

Am I too late? I never told her...

" Damn it, shortie if you die on me, I'll- I'll- I'll-," I couldn't even find the words. If she died on me, I would bring her back to life just so I could kill her for dying on me.

She wasn't breathing. Numb. She felt cold. Is this how it ends then? Her dead? Cold. I shove a deep hard kiss, in desperation I bring her lips towards me. Her lips are still warm. But she doesn't feel the tears crawling down my face.

" Babe, Come back to me," I breath in her hair.

No respond.

She is cold...

I puff air into her body. I won't, can't, damn it hell no will I let her die on me..

1,2,3-air-push. 1,2,3,4...push-air. Come back Rukia, come back. Is she dead..?...NO!

" Ichigo, she's not coming back, she's dead," My dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

" NO!" I yell back.

" She's not dead!"

I push-1,2,3,4. Orihime starts crying. Renji is pale…hope is gone in his eyes.

" Ichigo," Yorouichi tries to comfort me too.

I shook her off. Come back Rukia, I know you're in there!

My Rukia.

My Wife...

Me Ex...

My Lover...

My Best Friend

Damn it come back to me! We still have a life to fill again. Rukia...you can't be gone. You're the light in my impasse. Everyone is losing hope. Everyone lost hope. As a lifeless short body lay in my hands. I didn't. I'm not going to lose hope. I'm still trying. Come back to me- i didn't have a chance to tell you how much I love you...

I brought her face to my chest.

" I didn't have a chance to tell you I love you Rukia..."

_~~~ XD So guys! What do think about Rukia right there. And Ichigo? Whoa...what's happened..?Sorry I can't spoil it and say what's going to happen. You'll just have to tune in! XD Which I hope you do. SO...please review that sexy button down there. yeah I know you see it. It says Review with the little airbubble. Is practically speaking out to you. PUSH IT! PUSH IT!. Heehee. See you then._

_Support Ichiruki! _


	2. Broken Up

_Hey? Well...I was actually hoping for a review...but either way. I guess here it goes. _

_Enjoy!~_

**Chapter 1. Broken Up**

**Song Played: Not over you by Gavin Nacraw**

_**" If you ask me how I'm doing, I will say I'm doing just fine. I will lie and say that you're not on my mind. But we go out and we hang out in a table set for two. And finally I'm force to tell the truth no matter what I say. I'm not over you,"**_

Ichigo

I sigh and scowl for maybe the 20th time today. My eyes are glued to the clock. My shift is almost over. Almost, but not yet. Come on, go faster. The damn clock seems to be slowing down. The second hand just about freezes at 59. Why you-I'm about to destroy the clock when it moves to 60.

Yes!

I grab my things, hastily. I'm ready to get out of this place.

" Leaving early Ichigo?" Yorouichi asks, giving me this look.

" It's 7:00P.M. My shift done," I murmur.

" And you're all too thrill to leave," she raises an eyebrow, her green eyes glint, with an expression of amusement.

" Of course, I want to get out these clothes,"

" Tonight's the party? Are you coming?" she gives me sideways glance.

Oh the party. I completely forgot.

" AH! The party is today! I forgot all about that!" Rangiku joins in.

I try not to stare at her two watermelons, but it's hard considering her shirt's open in a V-neck and those things just seemed like they want to pop out. I contain my blush when Rangiku notices me staring, and look away.

" I'm not going, sorry," I mumble.

" Huh? Why not?" Orihime asked amazed.

" No point, I'm not good in parties anyway," I reply nonchalant as possible.

" It's not like you got anything better to do at home Ichigo,"

I stop in place, because what Yorouichi just said is true.

" You're 21, act your age would you? You act as if your in your 40s, be young again,"

My face turns serious. I know she's right. I should act my age, parties, clubs, instead I go home, work, and home again..

" Oh! Yorouichi is right! I meant at least find yourself girl!" Rangiku agrees.

" Again," Yorouochi adds.

My hands clench and I burst out of the office. I'm frowning as I go down the elevator. I try to calm down. The thing is all that reminded me of my ex-wife. Rukia Kuchiki. It's been a while since I last seen her. We're divorce now and I don't know where in the world she is. It's been 2 years since I remember both of us signing our divorce papers. There's always times I remember her. The divorce in my part wasn't easy. Once we divorce I tried moving on. I tried anything and everything to distract me from her. To an extent that I even slept with other women. It came to a point that I couldn't even date anymore, because each time I was with someone else. I would end up whispering her name out loud. It's been months since I've dated anyone at all. The elevator doors open. I should just get it through my head. Yorouichi and Rangiku are right. Why the hell am I like this? Rukia is a thing of the past. Anyway...she's dating that red pineapple head Renji. I wouldn't be surprise if she was remarried. I groan and slap my forehead. I can't go on living like this. What's in the past is in the past. I think it's time to move on. Start living again. And finally forget about Rukia.

-later that night

" You came?" Keigo gasped upon seeing me at the party.

" Yeah. So?" I say not putting much attention to him as his mouth drops.

He regains his composure.

" So my man Ichigo is back," he grinned.

Eyebrows obviously rose upon seeing me out. I really missed being out.

" Kurosaki-Kun, you came!" Orihime gives me a radiant smile.

" Uh yeah," I nodded slipping in.

The music dying away in the background. I force a smile and tried to forget. To be me again. Damn it feels nice to move on. I grab a few drinks. Everyone enjoying themselves. Orihime gives me a concern look as the time passes.

" Kurosaki-kun you don't have to push yourself so hard," she had told me a while earlier, but I wasn't sure what she meant by that. I'm fine. Perfect. Never better. I feel different.

" Hey," I ease up eventually and begin talking to girls around.

Repeating to myself. It's time to move on.

As the night passes. I finally get a bonus. A girl kisses me. In my mind the thought of Rukia slowly appears. I push the thought away. Rukia is part of the past. I kissed the girl back.

By the time the party is over I am half-drunk, exchange phones with 4 girls, and have a small content smile on my lips. Why was I complaining? I am good again. I decide to walk. Not sure if I could drive in my condition and anyway my house was nearby.

" Ichigo don't forget to call me," a girl from my office signals.

I nod and wave slightly back. I start walking feeling my life's coming back together. I look up. A full moon on the sky. My life is getting better. I jiggle my car keys making sure I have them and didn't left them. In the process I dropt them. Oh shit. I reach down to grab them when I hear a scream that pierces straight to my ears. A shiver goes down my spine. I straighten up as a hoodie dress kid runs right smacking into me. Huh? What's going on?

" Hey, Watch it," I say while I steadied the kid.

" Help me! Help me ple-," she cried, but her cry died short when she glanced up.

A familiar shade of violet eyes meet mine.

Ah...Hell No! We both pulled back abruptly as if we got struck.

" Rukia?" I must be hallucinating, dreaming, something.

" Ichigo?" her eyes are wide.

Oh this is not happening.

" What are you-" I started to ask when she clutch to my jacket. " Hey..let go-"

" Ichigo! I know this is bad timing and everything! But Help me! Hide me please! I'll explain everything later just help hide me!...please,"

I stiffen. If it wasn't for the serious look she was giving me and the fact that Rukia rarely asked for help. I would've thought she was joking.

" What's going on?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Did I note fear in her eyes? Rukia...-

She gives me an irritated look I only remember.

" Now is not the time to be an idiot," she yelled at me.

Sure enough, this is Rukia.

" Well look whose being all complicated and-," I'm not even finished saying this when I hear gunshots.

" Where the girl go?" I heard from a distant

I frown. I didn't think twice. I grab Rukia arm and started pulling her away. More gunshots and shouts. I didn't dare look back. My head was getting an early hangover. Rukia hand tighten on mine sending a chill. When was the last time I grab her hand? I shake the thought away.

" Hey there you are," someone yells, guns on his hand.

Jeez Rukia what the hell did you get into this time...?

"Ichigo," Rukia warned " Run!"

_~~~ :D want more? Review. Por favor! XD I can't believe they change the review bar. Now it's blue. :( I like the bubble part of the review..oh well. Either way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't to sure about the whole Ichigo drinking thing...but since I wanted to emphasized that even with the divorce Ichigo hasn't forgot about Rukia. Catch you guys later then. In chapter 2. Unexpected._


	3. Unexpected

_Oh! I actually got reviews! Thank you~~~! Here's the next chapter which I hope you like. XD Ichigo and Rukia sure don't know the crazy things I'm going to make them do to escape the yakuza. :) Enjoy!~~~_

**Chapter 2. Unexpected.**

**Song Played: Someone that I used to know by Goyte**

Ichigo

The moment I felt the sun shining through the window. I have a major headache. I groan and my eyelids open only meekly before I hear scrambling on the kitchen. Huh? Why on earth-? I crawl out of bed towards the kitchen. Wasn't it all some crazy dream? The moment my eyes see a particular small girl I know I wasn't dreaming. What happened yesterday was that really true?

Ah, damn.

" Shit," I press my hands on my forehead.

" Oh, so you're finally awake strawberry," Rukia was shoving a pop-tart in her mouth.

Upon seeing her, I groan again. She's wearing a sporting shirt and short shorts. I can't help and stare. I've seen her like this so many times when she was my wife. Rukia smirks on seeing me glancing at her.

" Like what you see?" she asks, smirking wider.

I mumble something incomprehensible and came in front of her. Okay, I say I give her a couple minutes until she explains. I stare at her wounds and my wounds from yesterday. Those people were after something. Or maybe someone. Rukia stare back. I knew she knew what I was going to ask. What the hell happen yesterday?

Rukia

I deliberately chew slowly. I stare back at Ichigo. Of course that look in his eye I wanted to avoid. I instead decide to hesitate. My eyes scanning him over quickly. Gosh. I haven't seen him in so long. Now wearing a white wife beater shirt and jeans, I see him as my husband again. Back when we were married. I shake the thought away, along with its memories. Wonderful, beautiful, and painful memories. I mentally slap myself. Now is not the time. I'm not sure if he ages at all. He seemed the same. He is still staring, I can tell he's just about to hit his breaking point for waiting. Being his ex-wife I knew stuff like this. 5,4,3,2,-

" Rukia-," he starts.

" I know," I reply.

I stare away from him and towards the wall.

" Then explain," he mumbled annoyed.

" Shut up, I would've done it without you telling me," I snap.

A dead glare comes from him.

" Do it then! Who were they? Why were they chasing after you?" he demands, clearly impatient.

I clasps my hand together.

" Mafia, you know like yakuza," I speak quickly, hiding my fear.

If he only knew the whole truth.

" Yakuza?" Ichigo voice changes completely.

" Yup. It's a long story and it's not worth telling at the moment," I try to escape the explanation.

" Hold it," Ichigo decides he needs more information.

Honestly?

"Why on earth Rukia are yakuza chasing after you?" his eyes expand.

I frown. I don't want to explain what've done. He'll never look at me the same. I glanced down. If he knew he'll think I'm a monster.

" Rukia?"

" Ichigo it's not important," I huff out, jumping from the chair.

I needed to avoid this as much as possible.

" Not important my ass Rukia. Are you telling me yakuza members weren't shooting at us yesterday? Or that they weren't searching for you- I don't think I got this scratch from falling off the bed!'' he was right.

He knows enough of me to not be a fool. After all we were married.

" Look, I just need a place to hide and all until everything eases up okay," I sigh and rubbed my arm with my hand.

Ichigo eyes narrowed.

" Why did you come to me?" he asks, something going through his head since his voice changed.

" I didn't come to you on purpose, but since you were the on I stumble upon half-drunk during the night. I might as well stay," I cross my arms defiantly.

" Hell no! I am a busy man! I can't have you here!" he argues.

" Why not?" I demand.

" Because..you're my ex- ..we're divorce...and-," he scratches his head, nervously.

Jeez, this boy, making a fuss because he has a girl in his house.

" Big deal it's not like I haven't been living with you for a year," I roll my eyes.

Something flashes in his eyes.

" Why me?" his fingers clench.

" I told you already I didn't come to you on purpose,"

" No," he breath in before saying " How come you don't go to Renji?" the way he says his name, its obvious he still has a grudge on him. I hold back from sighing.

" We broke up a while ago," I say.

Ichigo stiffens.

" What?" he asks again.

" We broke up a while ago. I guess it never worked out," because of you, I thought.

Sure after our divorce. I was heartbroken. Unsure, unsteady, hurt. I took advantage of Renji. I brought him in, in hope that he could ease my pain. But it was always there.

" Oh...I'm sorry to hear that," Ichigo again scratches the back of his head, meaning he was either embarrassed or nervous.

" So that being the case, what shall we do today? Your home really needs a make over," I try to get out of the serious atmosphere.

Anyway I haven't seen strawberry in such a long time. I don't want to lose any more time.

" We? There's no we. I've got to go to work," he replies quickly looking at the clock.

" Oh right, I need to change too-," I reach to pull my sporting shirt off.

Ichigo hand suddenly stops me.

" What are you doing!" his eyes are panicking.

" Relax," I smile pulling the shirt over my head. " I got a bra underneath."

Ichigo pulls back and I can tell a blush creeps on his cheeks. He moved abruptly to the bathroom. I grin. Hmm. I wonder if Ichigo ever missed me too.

Now with him gone. I remembered when we were married. How once when we were in the mood. I took of my shirt, thinking I had a bra underneath when I remember that that morning I had clean all my bra's, and surprising both of us when I appear half-naked. I smile in spite that it hurt me to think of it. I wonder..if he ever moved on like he wanted to. I know I haven't exactly, but there's no point on telling him. What happen when we were married stays in the past, no matter how many times I dream those moments would come back. I know he dated way more after. After our divorce I was still anxious to stay away, so I followed him to work and found out he found his perfect big-chested wonder. A day from our divorce and he already had someone else. I wonder if he ever even wished to have me back?

Ichigo

" What!?" I must've heard wrong.

" I'm going with you to work," she responded, thankfully wearing a blouse and a skirt.

She looked so much like a 16 year old it's crazy considering she's 22, and older than me.

" No! You can't!" I instantly deny.

I could just imagine the people at my work faces when they see me walk in with my ex-wife. Ugh! No! No no no no-

" Why don't you just stay here, enjoy yourself while you can," instinctively I pat her head.

Something I was used to doing back when we were married to irritate her. It worked. She threw me a warning smirk, her hands clenching. Oh oh. Here it comes.

" Oof-," I feel her fist land on my stomach.

" You're not my husband anymore Ichigo, you can't tell me what to do! I am going to your office whether you like it or not," she yelled at me.

I glared.

" You idiot, you're staying with me aren't you?" I yelled back.

She just shrugged. I grab my suitcase and head out the door, finding it hopeless to argue with her stubbornness. This is all just too weird. Maybe if I close my eyes and open them again this won't be happening. I open my eyes and she is still there. Great. It's always what she wants, it's not like she ever listen to me. She's that stubborn.

" Where's your car? Did you loose it?" she ask once were on the sidewalk.

" No, I left it at work," I reply grumbling.

" Ah, so you were coming from work yesterday? Drunk. Typical Ichigo," she huffed and rolled her eyes.

Wait..How come I got the feeling she means something else?

" What?" I inquired.

" Getting drunk at work among other stuff you do at work, so typical of you," there was definitely something she was holding onto.

" I don't remember you going to my work before?" I slow my pace. Neither do I remember ever getting drunk a lot in work. Hardly never. Only when she had divorced me. What is she on about?

Her look turns oddly still.

? she doesn't say anything. I stop completely.

" Have you been to my work?" my eyes narrow.

" Once," she practically spits back.

Huh?

" When?" I know something's fishy

She gives me a mischievous look. When she does the unexpected. Her hand reach to my tie and pull me down. My first reaction is to freeze completely.

" On a situation similar to this, too bad Ichigo, you're just a womanizer, attracting girl's heart-," her words were quiet, heavy.

I'm a what? Her face is right in front of me. My eyes are glued to her face, those eyes, those lips- she lets go of me suddenly.

'' Only to have them crush down by a strawberry carrot top," she yelled back.

I steady my tie, glaring at her again. Just then I was close kissing her. That damn shortie. She still has the same powers around her that makes her irresistible as before. We arrived at work. Inside I'm slightly panicking. Sure the boss doesn't mind visitors, just as long as we get the work done. But having my ex-wife which everyone knows show up to work. That's definitely a different story. Though I pretend to be all cool with it as the elevator door opens. I did notice how strangely closed she was to me, even while we were walking here. She seemed like she was hiding still. I'm not sure if I still believe this mafia, yakuza thing. I mean Rukia getting involved with those guys? Why? There's a whole lot she's not saying. The elevator door opened.

" Good morning Kurosaki-kun," Orihime says, as always is the first to greet me. Her eyes slide to Rukia. They expand.

" Oh! Kuchiki-san hello..um..what a surprised," she gasped completely shock.

Attracting the looks of everyone in the office. Rangiku was suppressing a smile at the corner. Their eyes all wide. I felt like crawling back in the elevator.

" Hello Orihime," Rukia smiled.

I slumped my way to my office, mumbling all the way. Rukia following close behind.

" New people?" she asks.

I do a big point of ignoring her and giving her a glare. Everyone is staring, I can feel their eyes gawking on me. Rukia sighs and sits next to me. I try to get some work done, but it's nearly impossible. I can hear their whispers. As if my day could get any better, here comes my boss. Kenpachi goes through the halls, a grin spread out as he stops at my office.

Ah, hell.

" Well Kurosaki thought you go on unnoticed?" he scoffs.

I don't respond.

" How long did you believe you could go? Hm. Bring visitors? Without a notice punk?" he gave Rukia a look over, but he was giving me the same look as he's ready to give me a hard time.

" Sorry it was unexpected," I reply, clearly not in the mood.

" You better have a good explanation Kurosaki or else we could have a little talk about bringing girlfriends over, no intimacy is to be done in my work," he roared.

" I am-we're not- she's my ex wife!," I burst out.

" Ex-wife, even better,"

" We're divorced," I try to point out.

" I don't care, nothing fishy should go on okay? Don't mind visitors but-"

" Kenny, just let them be," Youchi came from behind.

" I'm watching you Kurosaki! We'll see," he leaves.

Ugh..Rukia on the other hand was expecting her nail though there's no fancy polish there. She's just trying to look innocent. I frown. Everything was going well until she came back. I still don't understand. Soon she'll be gone again, I told myself. All this about seeing her again will leave. I spoke too soon. A commotion suddenly went on downstairs. Rukia eyes expand.

" They know I'm here," she says, again that look of panic returns.

" Wait...who?-" a big explosion blasted through.

Smoke came out of no where. What in the world is happening. Rukia burst in a run.

" Hey Rukia!"

She was now in a full sprint. I should've walked away, should've gone away that very moment. But what did I do? I chased after Rukia. I spotted her then. Running outside. I try to catch up with her.

" Rukia!"

" Go back Ichigo! This is serious!" that made me even more worried about her.

What the heck. One thing for sure. I'm not going to let her go such like that. With that look on her face. I wasn't going to let her leave me that way.

~~~~ :0...^^ _thanks so much for reading! :) Please Review the blue brick down there. The more reviews I am pressured to update faster ^^. Any way What did Rukia do to be chased down my yakuzas? I hope I catch you soon in the next chapter Chapter 3. Chased down. _

_hint for next chapter: A small tender moment between them after a whole bunch of chaos towards Ichigo. _


	4. Chase down

_Here's more_

_Enjoy and of course the usual disclaimer ladidada._

**Chapter 3. Chase down**

Ichigo

"Rukia!" I was right behind her.

She was still a world class sprinter, even with her tiny body. She glared at me from behind.

"Go back Ichigo, I told you already!" she yells back.

"Going back seems like I bad idea at the moment!" I honestly yell back, my eyebrows furrowing in a serious glance.

Rukia glared. She bolts to the left. Where the heck was she going? She halts and runs the opposite direction.

"Make up your mind," I snap when she did another unexpected bolt.

She ignored me. Her eyes spotted a tilted red car. She ran back, bumping straight into me.

"Damn it Ichigo. Get out of my way!" Rukia yelled.

"It's your fault! Don't go all blaming me" The shouts of people soon echoed behind me.

"We're stuck," she burst out saying what I already knew.

My eyes scan around for a hiding place. They stop at a trash can.

"No!" Rukia argued then I spotted a laundry place 2 blocks away. It's a heck of a run. I glance at Rukia. It must be instinct or something because I grip her hand and started hauling her towards the laundry mat. The feeling returning to my hands. We burst in half-gasping, stumbling through to the end of the laundry halls. Eyebrows raised at our arrival. We ignored them and bend down on the last set of washing machines. Our breathing hard.

"You idiot the manager is probably going to call the police now," Rukia staggered breathless.

As if that mattered right now. The Police would make me feel safer at the moment.

"Rukia, What the hell did you do to them?"  
Rukia eyes darken. She glances away.

"Something really...bad," she mumbles.

I frown.

"They want you dead," I pointed out.

"They're yakuza! Of course they would want me dead!" she snapped back.

I slap my forehead.

"Well you really did it this time," I can't believe how crazy this is turning out to be or the fact that Rukia is involved in something like this. "What have you been doing since we got divorce?"

"The things I've done after that-," Rukia huffs in a snort sort of matter.

Hold up? Did I notice a nostalgic sound to her voice? My head shot up. She must've noticed because she looked away, her arms crossed. She got up and walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Ichigo I'm leaving, I can't stay here and if you value your life stay hidden for a while," her voice coming icily cold.

She aims for the exit. I grip her wrist and twirl her towards me.

"What do you mean? Can't you ever be clear?-" I was close to saying so many things at that moment, but those words never escaped my mouth.

They locked on her violet eyes. Eyes I remember staring into a long time ago. Her eyes also locked with mine. The sound of a heartbeat echoes out. It's as if we're in a trance. Rukia seemed to start leaning in, when she caught herself, taking her hand back abruptly.

"Leave me alone! Just go," Rukia yelled.

I jolt. My eyes narrow because along the list of words coming from Rukia. Those were a few of the last words she said to me before our divorce.

"Fine. Do whatever you want Rukia, I don't care," I snap back, heading to the door. "Get out of the freaking mess your into by yourself-," I walk out and firmly told myself not to look back.

Rukia

Ichigo. I closed my eyes. 2 minutes. That's all I can allow myself before running away. I step into the bathroom and let it out. A tear, then another, followed shortly by another. Once I had let Ichigo go and now… I have done it again. It was for his own good. He can't get involved. The last person who got involved- I let out a shaky breath and shake my head. My hand locks on a stuff animal that merely just fits in my hand. I always carry it around. A chappy doll given to me by Ichigo. I can't let him get involve. I would never live it down if I see his own blood spread out in front of me. I had to leave him. 2 minutes are over. I wipe my eyes, head out the door, and walk away. My phone rang outside the laundry mat.

Incoming Call from Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hello?" I answered urgently.

"Kuchiki, where have you been?"

"Running away," I reply in return.

"Well I have some bad news. I've been tracking down the yakuza after you for -,"

"Toshiro!" Momo Hinamori voice echoed in the background.

"Not now- ," Toshiro went back on the phone to speak to me "for a couple of days. Yesterday at 3:30 a.m, there was a change shift. They slowed down and split up. Did anything happen between 1: 30 and 3:30?"

I frown. Ichigo and I had bumped into each other at 1:00...

"Nothing that I'm aware of," I lied.

Hitsugaya hesitated.

"Well it seems like your not the only one they want, earlier they had gone to a home. Does the name Ichigo Kurosaki sound familiar to you?" I gasp.

They had seen Ichigo take me to his home last night.

"I have to go," I abruptly hang up. He's in serious danger.

Ichigo

Freaking ex-wife. First, she comes all freak out and bargaining into my life. Next, she's all complaining about me not leaving her behind. Why doesn't she make up her mind? I scowled all the way home. My car was probably still at work, so I'll probably need to pick it up before they mark a ticket on me. When I get there Yorouichi pops out of no where.

"Don't do that!" I shout gaining my composure.

"What's going on? Those men were after you," she crossed her arms, gleaming green eyes narrowed at me.

"They're not after me, they're after Rukia," I sigh.

Yorouichi frown.

"Then how come when they marched in all they ask for was you?"

Huh? Me? Were they after me now? I shrug.

"Ichigo, Is Rukia in severe trouble? What happened?"

"I don't know," I honestly reply."Look I got to go home. Tell Kenpachi I'm sorry for what happen," I start to walk off

"Ichigo...I know those yakuza. They're really dangerous...and well known. Meaning whatever Rukia did to them it must've been really huge," Yorouichi's tone was a deep warning.

Rukia hasn't answered the question herself. I really need to sleep or something so I can wake up from this mess up nightmare. The moment I drive up to my home I noticed broken windows, broken doorknobs. What the- I rushed inside.

"What the hell happen?"

Inside my house everything is a mess. It's as if a tornado hit it, stuff were on the floor-tipped off and everything seemed as if it wasn't even my house. Huh? Who could- at the same moment a letter was on the floor. I pick it up.

_We know you have the girl. Hand her over or die._

I frown, one eyebrow raise. What kind of options are those? Oh Great. My house is a complete mess. My ex-wife is being chased down by the yakuza. Somehow I got involved in to the picture. Now there chasing after me as well. Not to mention how tired this all got me. I look at my disaster of a home. Later I'll worry about cleaning my house and fixing it tomorrow. I head towards me bed. A realization hitting me as I close my eyes. Rukia is gone again...

I hear a crash. My eyes snap open hazily. What's going on? I just manage to open my eyes when I hear voices.

"Check everywhere," a deep voice came.

In a flash I was alert. I sprang out of bed and grab a hoodie. I glance at the window. Deciding whether I should face them or leave. Footsteps were heard on the floor. The only place I could think of hiding was under the bed. Not very original I know. Now I hate myself for not listening to Rangiku when she said I should always carry a bat with me. The guys walk around, opening closets, looking just about everywhere.

"No one here. Hey someone check under the bed while I look in the bathroom,"

Shit. I don't wait for the person to check. I come out and land a hard kick on that man's face. He stumbled down. I guess this is my chance. I bolt into a run outside.

"Out there! He's somewhere outside," I hear behind me.

I don't glance back. I slid into my car. Where are the keys? Oh!...Damn. I left them somewhere on the table. Damn Damn. I open the door and burst into a run again. Gunshots followed behind me. Those guys take stuff seriously. I know they're after me, but I'm not even sure where to run right now. I would hate to get Rangiku involved or Yorouichi. Orihime is definitely out of question. Chad is 5 miles from here. Keigo? I think he's in America now. Uryu is on some business trip and Tatsuki is on a world tournament right now. Where to go now?

"Got you," A person came behind, slamming the gun hard on my head.

I sank down on my knees as two other cornered me.

"Think you could outrun us punk?" the guy I kick, punched me.

My lip started to bleed. I glared at him.

"Where's the girl?"

"Which girl? I know a whole lot of girls," I say instead.

"Don't lie to us! We saw both of you this morning! Rukia Kuchiki. Where is she?" they yelled.

"Why do you want her?" I hopefully ask. Maybe they could tell me what she did.

"A great dishonor, that girl should wish she was never born," spat the guy.

I grimace. That wasn't as clear as I wanted it to be.

"For helping her you shall die as well. Any last words?" they ask.

I smirk slightly.

"Just a few. I'm going to kick your asses," and just as I said this. I manage to escape the hold. When I was younger I got bullied a lot, especially because of my hair. So fighting these 3 guys wasn't a problem. I was good at fighting. I grip their gun and used it as a hitting weapon. In a few minutes I knocked all 3 of them down. Bastards. I start running when I realize more are coming. It didn't seem like I was going to have a goodnight. I sighed, hearing fast footsteps. I get ready the gun, though I probably wouldn't use it. The steps fade. I walk aimlessly for what seem like an hour. I sank down on a metal compartment, clearly exhausted from running. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep when I hear a machinegun load. Not again, I grumbled. My eyes snap open. I turn.

"I-Ichigo?" it was Rukia.

I have no idea where she got the gun or anything. I just stare at her with my mouth open. She bends down.

"You're alive?" she asked scanning me.

"Yup," out of all things to say at that moment that's what came out of my mouth. My vision was getting blurry.

"Ichigo. You're really alive. You're alive," Rukia starts crying.

HUH! Whoa.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" I ask too alarm to seeing her crying.

I start to get wake again.

"Fool! I thought you were dead! When I saw your house I- Didn't I warn you to hide, look at what happened," she touch my bleeding lip.

I don't know what was more surprising, seeing Rukia crying because she thought I was dead or her touching my lip.

"It's only a lip Rukia," I reply trying to calm her.

She glared. "Then what is this and that," Rukia pointed to a bruise I don't remember receiving and small gushes of blood coming from my head.

I shrug. "It's nothing. I've had worse," I say as calm as possible.

Rukia crying just freaks me out. I hardly see her cry unless she really means it. I'm not sure what's wrong with her.

"You're an idiot Ichigo! I was so scared that they'd kill! I practically ran my way over to my house to then run to yours and see if you were still alive!" she was yelling at me some more.

At least yelling I was used to. I was freaking tired. I stand up, gripping Rukia hand. We're still not safe out here. I noticed an empty rent house on sale about a block away.

"See that house?'' I point.

"Don't tell me we're breaking in!" Rukia gasped.

I nod. Only for tonight. We really need a place to stay. The windows were easy to sneak in. Lucky for us there was carpet. I collapse on the carpet. Who care if it's carpet. I'll sleep here tonight.

"Don't you understand Ichigo? We're in serious trouble, now they're going to want you dead too," Rukia seriously looked worried.

"Trust me I figure that out when they came chasing after me," I instead mumble back. "Rukia just calm down for a while."

Rukia sighed heavily before bending down.

"Scoot over," she ordered.

I scowl. "There's plenty of carpet over there," I point, but she glares.

I move for her to lie down next to me. I go on my side so I can face her. How many times when we were married did I gaze at her like this? Her eyes look up on me.

"You don't know what you got yourself into Ichigo," Rukia sighed, closing her eyes.

Do I? All I know is that right now I don't feel bad. Rukia is back. She's right next to me. Only now, do I confessed that I'm' happy she's back lying down next to me.

_~~~~Review? :) _


	5. Procceed

_Hey there! Here's more! :D_

Chapter 4. Procceed.

Ichigo

I wake up with a grunt. " Come on we can't stay here for long," Rukia says with a foot stump to my stomach.

" Ugh…what?" I straighten up, my stomach churning from the wake up call.

" Ichigo get up! We have to go," she demanded.

What's the freaking rush? I almost say, but groaning I stood up. The carpet had seemed like a suitable place to sleep in before. Now I was beginning to regret it. My whole backside was stiff. Not to mention how sore I felt from yesterday's run.

" They will be looking for us like wild. We'll have to make it to Hitsugaya's house as soon as possible," Rukia paced around the room, her hands crossed in a calculating way.

" Rukia, calm down," I sigh.

" Calm down! Don't you get any of it at all! Are you seriously that dumb?!" she exploded right in front of me.

I let out a scowl. Yelling at me, first thing in the morning?

" Stop! All I know is that you seriously have a dept with the Yakuza and now you got me into this-" I touch the wound in my head, it stung from just touching it. " I also know that we're in for it, whatever happens it involves both of us now."

I stare at Rukia. Her arms were still crossed, she sighs.

" Why couldn't you have listened to me? Ugh!- I'm sorry Ichigo this is all my fault if I hadn't-," she stops herself before saying the rest of the words.

What? What had she done? " Now would be the perfect time to tell me what you did Rukia," I persisted.

" It's none of your business Ichigo," she retorted back.

" If they are after me as well, I deserve to know what you did to piss them off," I can't believe how she won't answer the question.

" We have to head over to Hitsugaya," she ordered instead, she was dodging the question..

" Who is Hitsugaya?"

" He's the only person we can trust right now," she grips her shoes, sliding her feet in them.

The machine gun still laid on the corner. I wanted to go back to when Rukia was laying beside me and though most morning we would end up fighting, there were plenty of days when we were both content. My scowl deepen. I really need to stop comparing my life back then with her to now. It's not the same and things won't go back to how they used to be. They never do.

" Okay so where is this Hisu-dude live," I asks, rubbing the tense shoulder I slept on.

" Down by Mizu street- it's a long way but if we leave now we might just make it before they start locating us," Rukia tied her short hair in a bun.

" Great," I sarcastically murmured.

I'm still waiting to wake up from this bizarre dream I'm having. We set out around 6 in the morning. My head ache, my back ache, and my neck hurt horribly. As we strode along side each other Rukia kept glancing around over her shoulder. She didn't necessarily speak to me as we walked. An awkward silence filled us. Meanwhile she continued with her paranoia my mind kept processing what happen yesterday over and over. I scowl as I walk. Come to think about it, my house is completely destroyed and Kenpachi will probably fire me now. I'm jobless, homeless, and apparently with my ex-wife. I have some serious bed luck. Rukia glance over her shoulder again.

" Stop it already!" I muttered, already getting on my nerves. " If you keep looking back that just looks more suspicious! Besides the fact that you're getting on my nerves," I shove my hoodie up and my hands on my pockets.

" We always have to be on guard! They could be tracking us down at this very moment. We definitely have to be careful," she snapped, her arms crossing in front of her.

" It's like 8 in the morning, people are out everywhere. Do you seriously think they'll make a show of haunting us out this early, and if by some crazy reason they come then let them. The police will notice enough to arrest them,"

In between what I just said Rukia's face expression changed.

" We can't involve the police! Don't you think at all!" she yelled, then catching herself she whispered. " Think a little Ichigo."

" I had enough of your complaining! This and that!" I mutter annoyed. " Why can't we involve them, the reason we're probably in this mess is exactly because you're afraid to ask help from the cops."

Rukia took a step back. She opened her mouth ready to burst a snaky reply, but then her eyes lower. " It's not that easy," she said continuing to walk.

" I would've got help if I could, but I can't and right now is too late," her tone was low.

That bad then? Whatever Rukia did must really be affecting her. Hell, I wish I knew what, but Rukia had a good tendency to hide things well and frankly she always scared me when she got depressed like this. It was in a way what started our divorce. I had to kill this strange atmosphere tension in the air.

" Okay so ever since you left my dad has been practically begging me to take you back, he won't shut up about it. Neither does Yuzu for the matter it's getting on my nerves," I say this to change the tension, which I'm sure Rukia knew very well.

" Why wouldn't they? I'm the best thing you ever had carrothead," she smirked, her chin lifting up.

" Most annoying thing I ever had," I corrected.

Rukia shot me a glare. It was easy to talk about stuff before the divorce. It felt natural to talk like this to Rukia. Just like we used to. My mind reluctantly turns back. Where did we go wrong?

" We're here," Rukia announced, looking relief.

" How is this Hitsugaya going to help us exactly," I decide to ask.

" He's always informed of them. He's been tracking them down for as long as I can remember," she answered in a hush tone.

" Tracking?" this all sounded like a movie of some kind.

Rukia knocks at the door, first 1 time, then twice, followed by 3 more when the door opens.

" Rukia I've been so worried about you!" a girl answers the door.

" I'm fine Momo, I have to talk to Hitsugaya," Rukia quickly says.

The girl whose name was Momo glanced over at me. " Is he a friend?"

I open my mouth to introduce myself as her ex-husband when Rukia says " Yes! He's my friend. Don't worry you can trust him," she shot me a warning glare to keep quiet about our marriage.

" Come in," Momo nodded letting us in. She locked the door behind us, smiling.

Seriously? These people are paranoid.

" Toshiro is at the study," she says " I'll go get him. Stay here."

" Who is she?" I ask confuse.

" She's Hitsugaya's girlfriend. He saved her from the same guys who are chasing after us, she almost died that night he saved her. Momo hasn't remembered that night," Rukia whispers quietly.

" And I wish you wouldn't bring it up," a boy probably the same height if not an inch shorter than Rukia appeared by the door. He had his arms crossed, a serious look to him. What's up with him? He looks like a kid to me.

" I'm sorry Hitsugaya," Rukia mumbled

" What happened yesterday? You hanged up on me," he asks her.

" Something came up," Rukia purposely avoided looking over at me.

" Ichigo Kurosaki?" he said it as a matter of fact.

" Yeah that's me,"

" Hitsugaya, Ichigo helped me out and now they are after him too. We need your help," Rukia explains.

" I figured that out yesterday after a call from Rangiku,"

" Wait, you know Rangiku?" I ask.

Momo giggled in the corner.

" Oh he knows her real well, right Toshiro," she smiles at him.

Hitsugaya face colored a bit. " That's not important. What's important is that now you two are the main targets. They won't rest until they find you both."

" I know. Everything's just getting more and more complicated," Rukia sighs, her hands coming to her face.

" Hold up! I have to know what's going to happen now. Thanks to all that shit what am I suppose to do?" I protest.

" There's not much you can do. Run away is probably the best option if you want to live," Hitsugaya replies.

" I can't run away for the rest of my life! I don't even know why I'm in this mess!" I yell, standing up.

" What else would you do? Go against them?" Momo asks.

" That's insane! We can't go against them! They're the top yakuza in this place!" Rukia shot up from the couch.

" Let me get this straight, you want to continue ruining away for the rest of our lives?"

" No, just until they calm down. Be logical Ichigo if we keep well hidden they might think we're dead," Rukia argues.

I was never one to hide in the corner like a coward. She knows this, that's why she's shaking her head at me.

" Hold up Kuchiki, I think Ichigo has the solution. You can't keep running. We must stop them," Hitsugaya nodded like he saw the answer. " There might be a way we can do it."

My attention turns to him.

" How?" Rukia skeptically asks, sounding incredulous.

" You'll have to work together. Can you do that?' Hitsugaya eyed us both.

Work together…I glanced over at Rukia, who equally met me glance. A spark flying across us.

" What do we have to do?" we say at exactly the same time.

I guess I'll have to stick with my ex-wife a while longer.

~~~_Please Review :)_


End file.
